Shockwave
Shockwave (ショックウェーブ, Shokkuwēbu) was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon. In a reversal of the usual order, he was swayed and impressed by the ambitions of the gladiator Megatron. Serving as Megatron's "pet mad scientist" and second-in-command, he saw to the fighter's armament during his rise to prominence, all the while fantasizing on the prospect of mass producing such warriors. Thankfully, Megatron's more practical nature reined in Shockwave as the movement which became the Decepticons finally moved out of the shadows. Biography :Voice actor: Michael McConnohie (English), Akio Ōtsuka (Japanese) Serving as Megatron's "pet mad scientist" and second-in-command, Shockwave is indeed the most intelligent and one of greatest fighters in Megatron's command. He's known for using his scientific knowledge to reformat prisoners of war into hideous abominations. His veichle mode is a Cybertronian jet. He has no Earth veichle mode, since Megatron chosen him to stay behind, put in charge of the command of the Decepticons that were also staying behind, and continue the battles on Cybertron. Gallery File:Shockwave_jet.png|Shockwave's jet mode. File:GW_Shockwave.png|Shockwave's promo art. Personality Shockwave is emotionless and detached from others, which allows him to use his beliefs and ideals of logic in order to further Megatron's plans. Relationships Friends/Allies *Megatron *Soundwave *Blitzwing *other Decepticons Familiy *AllSpark (creator) *Bruticus Maximus (Combaticon creation) *Insecticons (creations) *[http://transformertitans-animated.wikia.com/wiki/Shockwave future Shockwave] (namesake descendant) Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Scraplets *Unicron Weapons & Abilities Shockwave carries a Neutron Assault Rifle, has the abilities Hover and Sonic Shockwave. History When Cybertron was beginning to lack of Energon during the early days of the Great War, Shockwave was under instructions of locating the AllSpark, but at the same time, he wanted to restore the planet with a large energon supply. As he searched for one, he discovered informations of an ancient technology in the Sea of Rust called Space Bridge Generator. Using the observatories of the ancients that used to reisde in the Sea of Rust, Shockwave began searching for new planets that that the AllSpark is located and loaded with energon, and found one that has both of these: rich with energon and the AllSpark currently residing. He also began experimenting on several Insecticons which had started coming onto the planet's surface and his powerlinx combiner experiments, creating Bruticus Maximus, than took three of the unusually intelligent Insecticons: Hardshell, Kickback and Sharpshot and all five Combaticons: Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle, under his command. After Megatron was severly damaged and out cold during siege on the Autobot's Ark, Starscream (who thought Megatron was dead) took command of the Decepticons. The two argued over the use of a lake of Super Energon near a prototype Space Bridge generator tower that Shockwave made after the original, and though Shockwave attempted to convince him of its potential usefulness, Starscream simply wanted to drain the lake. When Cliffjumper and Jazz disrupted the fuel line leading to the tower, Shockwave unleashed an army of Insecticons upon them while he attempted to rectify the problem. He failed to do so, but luckily he had already found the original one still functions even after many years that it was shut down. Following his and Soundwave's repairs of Megatron in Kaon, Shockwave went re-meet him again after Megatron punished Starscream damagely and informed him of his discovery of the Space Bridge Generator and the planet that has the AllSpark and is rich with energon. Megatron left Shockwave in command of the remaining Decepticon forces on Cybertron and subsequently went to the Nemesis of preparing for departure. Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Cybertronian Category:Decepticon scientists